


With Pride in his Eyes

by lanoirpapillon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also I am in denial about Boyd, Could be Gen if you'd like to read it that way, Derek POV, Graduation Fic, M/M, No angst at all, Operation Positivity, Post Season 3, Pre-Slash, Proud!Derek, Some Hale Feels, sort of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanoirpapillon/pseuds/lanoirpapillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hard plastic chair he was currently slouched in was hurting his lower back, his right elbow jabbed into the Sheriff’s side whenever he moved, and his knees were hitting against the chairs in front of them, but Derek never stopped smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Or, the pack had done it. They were finally graduating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Pride in his Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts).



> Written for 1lostone's prompt on Tumblr.  
> 

The hard plastic chair he was currently slouched in was hurting his lower back, his right elbow jabbed into the Sheriff’s side whenever he moved, and his knees were hitting against the chairs in front of them, but Derek never stopped smiling.

He whistled and clapped after Stiles and Lydia both gave joint Valedictorian speeches (even though Lydia was the Salutatorian, she was in denial, and the principal was too scared not to put her in the graduation ceremony).

He politely clapped as Allison received her diploma, posing with the Principal so her father could take a picture, and the chasaying off of the stage. Next was Boyd, who squared his shoulders and smiled at the crowd, finding Derek and smirking as he thrust the diploma in the air and raised both hands in a double fist pump. The crowd gave a low chuckle, and Derek wolf whistled with a smirk.

Then it was his not-so-baby-anymore sister, who brushed her hair out of her face and received her diploma with a smile, turning to Derek who took a quick picture on his phone, and trying to hide her tears as she exited the stage. Derek’s heart clenched at the thought that their parents had missed both of their graduations, but that pain renewed a part of him that would help her forget that pain tonight because it wasn’t her fault and she didn’t deserve to be miserable on one of the best days of her life.

Isaac had a grin stretched across his face, laughing on his way up the stage at something Scott had said to him from a few places back in line. He grasped the Principal’s hand tightly, and didn’t flinch when the man thumped him on the back a few times in congratulations. Derek tried to quell the pride settling in his chest, clapping harder.

Lydia’s appearance on stage elicited cheers from the entirety of the gym, and she ate up the attention like she always did. She flipped her hair, flounced on the stage, and even had the audacity to curtsey just a bit after receiving the diploma. The crowd went wild again, and he heard an obnoxious horn blowing somewhere near the front of the gym, where Stiles was jumping in place cheering. What idiot would give him an air horn? He shook his head fondly and laughed as Finstock came to take the horn away from Stiles, blowing it near his head, and then walking away mumbling curses at the Stilinski that would forever be out to ruin his life.

The Sheriff was the louder one of the two of them when Scott came on stage, hugging Melissa and standing to cheer. Derek continued clapping, not missing Scott’s nod in his direction, a thank you for getting them through High School.

Erica smiled, a real smile instead of the fake, sexy, simpering one she had taken up after being turned. Her hair was curled loosely, and she wore three inch heels instead of the gigantic stilletos she could have chosen. She looked like the girl Derek wanted her to be after taking the bite, a girl that had the looks, but didn’t use them for evil as she had used to. That didn’t stop her from blowing him a kiss and swinging her hips as she walked the rest of the way across the stage.

And last, but not least, was Stiles. He was laughing with the entirety of his body, arms flailing as he shook the Principal’s hand with fervor. The Sheriff was standing now, trying to document Stiles’ big moment with a smart phone he didn’t know how to use, so Derek snapped a few pictures with his own to send to Stiles later. Derek laughed as Stiles tripped while walking down the stairs, catching himself but knocking a stand of cupcakes all over Coach Finstock’s lap. Sitles’ name echoed off the walls, and the crowd burst into laughter. Stiles didn’t miss a beat, helping coach put the cupcakes back onto the table and getting back into line.

By the gleam in his eye, Derek knew that had been on purpose. Probably the pack’s plan all along, something devised in line because when they were bored, all hell broke loose. 

As the ceremony ended, and the pack planned a movie night at Derek’s loft, Derek didn’t miss Stiles’ smirk in his direction, and he tried to ignore the heat travelling up his spine. They had graduated. They had somehow survived the past three years of supernatural creatures relatively intact. It was time to celebrate, step into the future with their heads held high.

Derek caught Stiles’ eye and nodded, smiling to himself. It was time for the future to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything associated with Teen Wolf. I'll leave that mess to Mr. Jeff Davis.
> 
> Please comment and let me know what I did right and wrong (: Every opinion is appreciated!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at
> 
> http://www.imwiththewolves.tumblr.com/


End file.
